<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's All Your Fault, Miss O'Neill by AberrantScript</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427234">It's All Your Fault, Miss O'Neill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript'>AberrantScript</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Lemon, Magic, Oneshot, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda is a little different from the other girls at Luna Nova. She has something else she's hiding underneath her skirt, and because of that she finds herself hungry for some prey. She lays a trap for Diana in the library, where she plans to finally make a move on the perfect witch. However, she underestimates just how primal Diana herself can be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Amanda O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's All Your Fault, Miss O'Neill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Author's Notes:</strong>
</p><p>Another story inspired by a piece of art I saw by geryonnyx08 on twitter.</p><p>Thanks to the anons of /lwag/ for the ideas and feedback.</p><p>I hope you guys enjoy this one!</p><p>Disclaimer: <em>Little Witch Academia </em>Copyright Trigger (2017)</p><hr/><p>IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, MISS O'NEILL</p><p>The worst and best part about attending Luna Nova was being surrounded by so many hot girls. Amanda O’Neill knew this better than anyone because she had a special secret. Whereas all the pretty girls had a cute pussy hidden behind their uniforms, she had something different. </p><p>She was a predator on the prowl, looking for a tasty girl to devour. And the little friend hiding in her skirt was looking to sample the finest girl of them all. </p><p>That’s right. Amanda and her cock both had their sights set on none other than Diana Cavendish. Elusive and beautiful, she was a girl unlike any others. </p><p>And, fuck, was she sexy as hell. </p><p>The way she walked, the way she bent down to reach stuff, and even that corny way she spoke all formal-like… it made Amanda want to just defile her. </p><p>What could be hotter than taking the most pure girl at the academy and turning her into your own personal slut?</p><p>That’s why Amanda was skulking around the library. She’d been here for an hour already, figuring this would be the best place to catch her prey. </p><p>Finally, Miss Cavendish arrived, and she was alone. Perfect~</p><p>The blonde made her way over to a bookshelf, picked a volume, and began reading while standing there. Out of the way of the other students, she should have been fine. </p><p>But, Amanda was on her way to ruin her peaceful reading. </p><p>“E-excuse me.”</p><p>Why did she have to choke on a polite greeting like that? Eugh! Get a grip of yourself! ...Well, she’d rather Diana get a grip on her, but still. </p><p>The blonde just looked over at her with those disinterested eyes. She looked her up and down like Amanda was nothing more than a fly. </p><p>“What do <em> you </em> want?”</p><p>An annoying fly that had better take its one chance to escape out the window before Diana smashes it with the swatter. </p><p>Amanda leaned on the bookshelf and openly stared at her. Up and down, paying special attention to the blonde witch’s firm, round chest. </p><p>And now she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to thrust her dick between those tits~</p><p>The redhead coughed and cleared her mind. </p><p>“Um, I was hoping you’d help me find a book.”</p><p>One of Diana’s perfectly groomed eyebrows rose. </p><p>“A book?”</p><p>Amanda could see that her prey was quickly getting agitated. </p><p>“U-uh, yeah, a book. That one!” she pointed up at the top shelf, “That one right there!”</p><p>Diana crossed her arms. </p><p>“Why can’t you get it?”</p><p>Amanda gulped. Could she really trick Diana? Well, only one way to find out. </p><p>“Well, I would, if I could. But, I’m just terrible at the spell, and I figured you could do it.”</p><p>She looked deeply into Miss Cavendish’s eyes. </p><p>“You’re so great at magic and all. I know you can help me.”</p><p>The blonde sniffed and looked away. Instead of replying, she pulled out a wand. The book in question was fairly high up. Even using the ladder would put one at a perilous height. Clearly, using magic was the best option. </p><p>But, while she was distracted by casting a spell to retrieve the book, Amanda moved around behind her. </p><p>“What are you-” her mouth shut tight. </p><p>Something big and hard was pressing against her rear. </p><p>“So, that’s what you’re after, Miss O’Neill.”</p><p> Amanda kept her hands to herself, for now. But she did lean forward, grinding her hard cock into Diana’s perfect ass. Even behind that tight skirt, she could feel the juicy curves. </p><p>“I think you’re misunderstanding, Diana. I only want your help.”</p><p>She spoke that so easily, so confidently. Standing still, as if she were leaving the next move up to Diana. </p><p>The blonde witch turned her head to stare at Amanda’s seductive eyes, burning with passion for her. She could feel that hard dick pressing against her. </p><p>She didn’t even know why she did it, but she wiggled her ass a little bit. And the feeling of that rock hard length pressing into her made her groan. </p><p>Amanda leaned toward her, although she still kept her hands to herself. </p><p>“<em> I think you want to help me, too. </em>”</p><p>Diana closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. When she opened them, she glared at the redhead. </p><p>“What exactly do you want my help with?”</p><p>Finally, Amanda touched her arm. Just a slight stroke that sent heat racing through Diana’s body. </p><p>“I need you to get a book for me, Diana.”</p><p>Diana groaned when the witch pulled away from her. </p><p>“Just a book?”</p><p>Why did she sound breathless? Don’t tell her she was actually falling for this delinquent. </p><p>“That book,” Amanda pointed at a shelf directly on the ground. </p><p>Diana turned her eyes toward it. From up here, she’d either have to squat down to get it, or-</p><p>Something clicked inside her mind. </p><p>Amanda needed her help, but she was leaving it up to Diana on what <em> help </em> she wanted to give. </p><p>Making up her mind, the blonde witch decided to bend over and reach for the book. Her legs were straight, her round butt was defenseless, her hips were waiting for someone to grab ahold of them. And right as her fingertips stroked the spine of a book, she felt a pair of hands clasp her hips. </p><p>Amanda gave her hips a squeeze, and loved it when Diana moaned from it. </p><p>“You need this just as much as me, don’t you?”</p><p>Diana kept her lips shut, or else she might start moaning even louder. It wasn’t just those strong hands holding onto her and keeping her in place. There was something hard poking her - actually poking her! - between her legs. </p><p>She knew she shouldn’t be able to feel it like that. So, she looked up between her legs and gasped when she saw that Amanda’s underwear was pulled down out of the way. </p><p>Fuck, the real thing was pushing into her through her clothes!</p><p>Amanda groaned as she kneaded those hips with her hands. She really just wanted to lift the skirt out of the way and fuck her, but she simply couldn’t. </p><p>They might get caught by the other students around there if they drew too much attention to their spot. </p><p>She reached down and grabbed onto Diana’s arm and tugged her up. </p><p>“Wha-” the blonde seemed dazed and couldn’t even finish her question. </p><p>“Put your hands on the book shelf,” Amanda demanded. </p><p>She gave Diana exactly two seconds to position herself before her hands lifted the blonde’s dress up and yanked her panties all the way down to her ankle. </p><p>“Wait- Amanda!” </p><p>What they were doing finally caught up to her, and the blonde suddenly felt fear mixing with her excitement. </p><p>Amanda wasn’t phased as she squatted down and touched her leg. </p><p>“Lift your foot,” she demanded, looking up into Diana’s anxious eyes. </p><p>What were they doing!? Diana had no idea what to think of her own sinful actions. But, she lifted her foot anyway. And when she saw Amanda pocket her warm panties and whisper in her ear that they were now her property, she felt her sex quiver with a deep need. </p><p>Soon those hands grabbed her hips again. Her skirt was lifted up in the back. Her naked ass greeted Amanda. Round and firm. The redhead pressed forward, making them both moan as her dick spread apart those luscious thighs. Diana looked down and could see the tip pushing her skirt outward. </p><p>Fuck, Amanda was so hard and big… </p><p>Did Diana really do that to her?</p><p>The redhead pushed forward until her hips connected with Diana’s, and then she pulled back out until just her tip was nestled between those thighs. She could feel Diana’s wet heat on the top of her cock, and every time she thrusted forward she felt those lips sliding across her. </p><p>It was almost maddening; to be doing this right in the school’s library in front of everyone. It was honestly a miracle no one had noticed yet. </p><p>One thrust came perilously close to penetration, and Amanda knew she just couldn’t resist anymore. She pulled away and grabbed Diana’s wrist and led her to a far away corner, secluded from everyone else. </p><p>“Can you hold your mouth shut so we don’t get caught?” the redhead asked. </p><p>Diana’s heart skipped. They were seriously about to do it, weren’t they? They were going to have sex. </p><p>She found herself nodding before she could even think. And that seemed good enough for Amanda. The redhead reached into her pocket, and then her own devious heart skipped. </p><p>“Fuck! I don’t have any.”</p><p>Diana’s eyes were hazy. The only thing she could process was that Amanda wasn’t touching her anymore. </p><p>“Damn it! Hold on a sec. I’ll run back to my room and-”</p><p>In a split second, Amanda found herself laying on her back in a dusty corner of the library. Her blonde haired prey was straddling her lap. Those pretty, delicate fingers lifted a skirt up so that Amanda could see her pussy for the first time. </p><p>The redhead gulped and her dick trembled with an extreme thirst for this, but she had to stop it. </p><p>“W-wait-”</p><p>Diana reached down and covered Amanda’s mouth with her hand, while her other hand reached between their bodies to grab that hard shaft. </p><p>The skirt fell down, covering everything from their vision. But, Amanda could feel that wet heat dripping down her cock. Those lips spread easily as they kissed her tip…</p><p>Her anxious, lustful eyes stared deeply into Diana’s, asking her if she was sure. </p><p>Diana licked her lips and slowly lowered her hips. Something in the way Amanda’s body suddenly clenched up made her really satisfied. </p><p>“<em> You did this to me, </em> ” she whispered as she kept lowering herself down on her length, “ <em> Whatever happens from this point on is entirely your fault. </em>”</p><p>Amanda just closed her eyes and grabbed onto Diana’s thighs and let herself experience the feeling of a wet, horny girl sheath her dick inside her body. </p><p>The two were finally connected. They could feel their shared pulsating heat. </p><p>Diana leaned forward and closed her eyes as well. Whatever that thing was that kept pushing her forward against her own better judgment was now in complete control. Her mind surrendered as her hips began moving all on their own. </p><p>It was like the girls had been taken over by primal instinct. Their bodies were moving in sync with each other, in a wild and rough dance that was both messy and wet. </p><p>When Amanda heard a peculiarly loud moan, she opened her eyes and realized that Diana forgot to close her pretty lips. The tiniest part of her brain that was still working urged her to cover that mouth with something so they would be heard. So, she wrapped her arms around the blonde witch and pulled her down. </p><p>Diana released a loud moan, which was thankfully swallowed up by Amanda’s hungry lips. And the two continued fucking each other and making out, passionately, like wild animals. </p><p>The blonde girl felt her mate’s shaft pulsing dangerously inside her. But she couldn’t even think about why that was a bad thing. Her body screamed for it to stay inside her, to keep screwing her deliciously, to spread its heat in every spot deep inside her. </p><p>The red haired witch was drunk on passion. Unable to think, she mindlessly kept kissing her lover and thrusting her hips upward because it felt amazing. But the more she moved with her mate, the more she needed. Like a hurricane sweeping away a beach, her passion drove all her senses wild with a single purpose in mind. </p><p>The two girls fucked each other so wildly, it was like they were struggling, fighting, desperately searching for something that was just barely out of reach. </p><p>And finally, with one last surge, those girls found their release. Without any thoughts or cares, they obeyed their lustful urges and mated until the very end. Diana’s pussy hungrily devouring Amanda’s heat, squeezing her of every drop. Amanda’s dick unwillingly to stop feeding her until there was nothing left to give. </p><p>When at last their climax washed over them like a rush of warm water, they collapsed together. A wet, sticky mess, they couldn’t even move. </p><p>Amanda laughed softly as she stroked Diana’s sweaty hair from her forehead. The blonde cuddled atop her lover’s breasts and gathered her breath. </p><p>It took a whole minute before that feisty redhead felt her soft cock slip out of Diana’s warm pussy. And when she felt all that heat pour out onto her lap, her heart skipped. </p><p>She lifted Diana’s upper body up and stared, wide-eyed and shocked, at the mess she’d made both inside and outside the blonde’s sex. </p><p>Then, she looked up into those dangerously aroused eyes that she couldn’t refuse, and found herself getting hard all over again. </p><p>Now, Diana wiggled her hips around until she managed to slip that hard dick back inside again. And while pressing soft kisses to her new mate’s lips, she whispered. </p><p>“<em> It’s all your fault, Miss O’Neill. So, take care of me. </em>”</p><p>The pair continued well into the night, long after the library had officially closed. And when they were finally finished, they were forced to sneak back to their rooms, naked and carrying their ruined, love-soaked clothes. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>